


Torte ou Morte

by Rebcake



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Food, Sex, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebcake/pseuds/Rebcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two views of a cheerful future wherein Spike takes Buffy on a Grand Tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torte ou Morte

They say that travel is broadening, and boy, was that turning out to be true. Buffy was discovering new things every day, and was sure she was about to discover a whole new waistline.

Of course, Spike told her she’d never been more beautiful and sexy, and it was hard to argue with him when he put _everything_ where his mouth was — all the while popping fresh culinary delights into hers.

Bread was a revelation in France. Pizza a sacrament in Italy. Hot chocolate something miraculous in Spain. Everything was just _more_ — more intense, brighter, closer to the source. For the first time, she felt as if refusing to take pleasure in the gift of sustenance was to turn away from the gift of life itself. So much of her existence was dedicated to preventing death and destruction. Shouldn’t she spend the rest of it celebrating the joys of living?

Yes. Yes, she should. And that’s why tonight in a Viennese café when Spike said, “Try this, love” she didn’t hesitate, even though his eyes were dancing with mischief. He lifted the fork to her lips and she accepted the bite of cake on it. The flavors burst over her tongue before coalescing into a rich finish. It was, no lie, incredible.

“Well?” he prompted.

“It’s good.”

“Just ‘good’?” he said, lifting an eyebrow.

“No, it’s very good. But…”

“Yes?”

They grinned at each other, while Spike gestured to their waiter to have the rest of the slice of Sachertorte boxed up to go.

“Still not as good as sex.”

+++

_Two months earlier..._

Buffy rolled onto her back, completely sated for the moment.

"That's got to be, like, the best thing in the world."

Spike smiled down at her indulgently.

"Pleased to hear it, love. Haven't seen much of the world, though, have you?"

"I guess not. Are you saying that there's something better out there?" She looked up at him with narrowed eyes.

"Can't think of a single thing," said Spike with some haste.

"No, really. Is there a bunch of great stuff out there that poor, provincial me is missing out on? 'Cos that figures."

"There are more things in heaven and earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy," he said. Buffy could tell he was quoting something. He was using his "quoting" voice. "But none so wonderful as you. And this."

She pushed him off and glared down at him. "Yeah? Prove it."

"Love to," he said, reaching for her. Christ she was insatiable. It was glorious.

She batted his hands away. "Not that, goofball. Show me the other good stuff. I need to judge for myself."

Her chin jutted regally. She was adorable. And, she was providing the perfect opportunity for him to do what he'd been longing to for months: take her on a proper trip. He sighed for dramatic effect.

"Your wish is my command, darling. I'll make all the arrangements."

Her fierce expression softened.

"Okay." She snuggled down with her head on his shoulder. "Can there be slaying?"

"Much as you like."

"Yay," she murmured, drifting off to sleep.

Spike liked a challenge. He made a mental list of the places they'd visit first, with special attention to food, points of historical interest, and the availability of slayable demons. He'd do his damnedest to prove her wrong, even though he couldn't imagine that she could be. Not on this point. What they had was the best thing in the world.

_FIN_

**Author's Note:**

> Spike's quoting _Hamlet_ in his quote-y voice. Busted.


End file.
